Oftentimes in today's busy world, we tend to be in a rush and not be aware of visible problems (e.g., a busted tail light, the gas tank being left open, the muffler becoming detached from the undercarriage, bag of groceries falling out) to our vehicles. Becoming aware of these problems is important as some of these problems may result in exposure to tickets, future repair costs if the problem is not attended to, loss of merchandise, etc. Hence, it is imperative that drivers or owners of vehicles be informed of visible problems to their vehicles as quickly as possible.